What a wonderful
by Sabbie
Summary: a fluffy snippet between Hibiki and Dita after the second stage.


What A Wonderful...

Disclaimer: Vandread belongs to Gonzo (it's obvious isn't it?)  
Timeline: 1 1/2 years after the 2nd Stage  
Notes: this might be very OOC...

Hibiki was waiting.

It has been 10 hours

And Dita was still in the infirmary.

===Flashback

"Tomorrow's Dita's birthday, kero.", said Pai. The Nirvana infirmary was filled with Hibiki, Duero and Pai (and the frog, if you count it). It was the time after the boys report things to Taraaku and they're back to Nirvana to prepare things for other males and females who will try living together. Duero then inquired a question to his male counterpart, "Have you prepared anything?" Surprisingly, Hibiki grinned confidently and answered, "With all my body." Everyone there practically stared at him, confused, befuddled and puzzled.

***

What is taking her so long? Hibiki walked around the infirmary doors anxiously. Ezra wasn't taking this much time...

SLAM

"Duero!!! How is she? Is she-is she--?" Duero placed his arms on Hibiki's shoulders. The doctor sighed and began, "It's a rare case.. she .. ..might not.." He paused for a moment. Of course, this kind of remark makes Hibiki more anxious. His usual happy-go-lucky face turned to a glum expression-less face. Duero noticed this quick change, and he tightened his grip on his shoulder then said, "Hibiki, I need your patience ..and trust.. on both of us.." After that, he gave an assuring face and went back to the infirmary.

==Flashback

"HONTOU?!!", Dita cried in shock. Hibiki was red. After all, this kind of remark IS embarrassing although they were alone. Hibiki nodded, firmly, blushing furiously. Dita kissed Hibiki. It was a quick one, after that she repeated herself again, "I love you, Hibiki." Hibiki grinned back. "Me too." He brandished something outta his pocket. He gave it to Dita. Dita was puzzled at first. She opened the packet to reveal a nice, simple silver ring. "The proof of my promise. Obaasan told me to do this tradition when men and women still coexist.", explained the blushing Bangata pilot. Dita looked at the ring, then at Hibiki. She smiled widely and hugged him. "This is the best birthday gift I ever receive!!"

***

"So--",

"WHAAAA!!!", Hibiki screamed. It was Magno, Grandma and Grandpa. Hibiki was really startled, seeing the sight of the male leaders all of the boys in Taraaku revered so much, and the untouchable one, especially to his class. He wasn't looking that big like he used to think. Instead, Grandpa is a little bit shorter than Bart and a little taller than him. He practically dropped his mouth, saying, "Gu--ranpa..? Guranma..?" Seeing this, Magno, the head of the pirates quickly took over, "They all wanted to see your baby. Jin-san is coming too." Grandma giggled a bit, "I never expected that I will live this long, less expecting a grandchild." Grandpa laughed. "Well-well, neither did I!!" He patted Hibiki's head, "You sly dog! Coming outta nowhere as a competent Bangata pilot and robbing a girl's heart overnight!" Hibiki shook his head, "Nah, I owe it to Dita and the others too.." He was saying it in a rather gloomy tone. Magno crouched down. "Anxious aren't you?", she said sympathetically. Hibiki nodded. Grandma crouched herself down beside Hibiki too. "How long has she been there?", she asked. Hibiki rose both of his hands. Grandpa whistled, amused. After that, a moment of awkward silence came between all of them.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Daijoubu, yo!", suddenly Magno burst out. After that she smiled widely. And she rose, walking away from Hibiki, Grandma and Grandpa. The three of them stared at Magno. But before long, they all knew the reason.

SLAM!

Duero came out again.

He looked tired. But he lifted his head and grinned widely. Hibiki came back to his senses and he quickly ran into the infirmary. Grandpa and Grandma followed. Duero entered again. He was explaining mumbles and jumbles of things that Hibiki didn't even know. He just ignored him and went to Dita's bed. 

She was there, sweaty and weary. It must've been some hard work for her. Beside her was a bundle. Hibiki smiled widely. The precious gift he gave to Dita . She was closing her eyes. Two minutes later she woke up and spoke weakly yet victoriously, "Yatta.." Hibiki blushed. Oh she was there and for whatever reasons, she looked --more mature? No. But he knew he loved her as herself. And it was magnificent, seeing this little girl carrying such a burden and succeeded doing it. "I'm very sorry for all the troubles you went through, Dita..", he whispered. Dita just shook her head. She smiled. Then suddenly, a screen pooped up and practically ALL Nirvana crew tried to fit inside the com screen which made it looked very funny (squeezing up 151 screen in a room is a hard day's job, believe me) and shouted, "HIBIKI.... DITA.... OMEDETTO!!!!!!!!" Misty and Jura fought over each-other to get on the front of the screen ('old hag , just patrol like usual won't YOU??-Misty. 'what about you, earth-ling aren't you supposed to control this ship?!!!-Jura). Hibiki and Dita laughed. "WE'LL COME OVER RIGHT WAY!!", they continued. 

-big sweatdrop- 

"Hibiki, aren't you going to see your 'birthday present' for me?", asked Dita sweetly. "Ah-hai!", he said. Dita lifted up the bundle and let him hold it. "Careful, don't drop 'em" Before Hibiki could even hold it , he wondered,

"Them?"

Dita nodded happily. 

And she opened the bundle, revealing twins, one a girl and one a boy.

At that time Grandma and Grandpa entered the room. 

"Oh boy.. he has fainted"

**End**

more notes: AAAAAHHHHHHH??? WHY DID I WRiTE THIS?????????  
"you do too much, you're not superman.."


End file.
